TCA
by omggkelly
Summary: Ross & his family sit down to watch the Teen Choice Awards, which features his co-star, Laura Marano, and her sister Vanessa. Just a one-shot based off of Laura looking BEAUTIFUL at the TCA. Ross/Laura -Sorry for any mistakes-


Ross had just finished rehearsal for R5 and was resting by the TV with the rest of the family. The Teen Choice Awards was about to start, and although they weren't invited, they still decided to watch it. Laura and Raini were invited, though. Raini went with her brother, Rico, while Laura went with her sister, Vanessa. Laura and Vanessa even get to present an award with American Idol star, Stefano.

Since Ross and his family live in California, they have to wait for the taping of the show, instead of watching it live. It was about to show in ten minutes, when Ross saw a tweet on his timeline.

It read:

**StormieLynchR5**

**yaylauramarano Raini_Rodriguez**** you two are going to have a BLAST at the Teen Choice Awards!Cant wait to see you BEAUTIFUL girls!**

"Um, mom" Ross said, while still looking at his phone. "Why did you tweet Laura and Raini about going to the Teen Choice Awards. Oh, and then you called then beautiful girls."

His mom, Stormie, rolled her eyes at his words. Why wouldn't she?

"Because, Ross." She said. "They were lucky enough to go, so they should have a blast! Also, they _are _beautiful girls. Why not tell them that?"

Ross rolled his eyes, just as his mother did. "Did you see them or something?"

Ross was just curious as to why his mother said "Beautiful Girls." She must have known what they wore.

Stormie smiled at her son's curiosity. Instead of answering his question, she just took his phone. Before he could protest, she showed him a picture of Laura from twitter. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and her make-up was natural. She looked gorgeous. "This is what Laura wore."

Ross's eyes widened and his mouth dropped for a second. He had to close it quick before anyone got suspicious. "WOW" he said, "SHE LOOKS…" everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "…nice."

He WOULD say that. Pretend she looks nice, rather than beautiful. Everyone saw his reaction though.

They always found it weird how Ross would never compliment Laura – although he did on interviews, which doesn't really count. He would never tweet her either. There are so many people who ship 'Raura' on twitter. They would freak out if Ross tweeted Laura. Yes, he tweeted that she got a twitter, and tagged her tweet, but never really tweeted her. He would tweet Raini a lot though. Sometimes he would say "I COULD BE YOUR HERO" and it wouldn't even be relevant to what she said.

"Ross, why do you avoid anything Laura related?" Rydel asked.

Ross sighed. "All of these fangirls on twitter will die. Then they'll randomly type a bunch of letters to show their emotions."

Now the awards started. They were saying all of the celebrities' names, and would put their name and picture on the big screen. When they said "Laura Marano" and showed a picture, the entire Lynch family – and Ellington Ratliff - smiled.

The family would smile whenever the camera would show Laura – aswell as her sister. Ross would sometimes smile the biggest without even noticing. He knew she looked beautiful.

"ZAC EFRON?" Riker shouted. "RYAN GOSLING IS SO MUCH BETTER."

Just as Zac Efron was thanking everyone, the camera showed Laura and her sister. Laura seemed to be fangirling.

Rydel smiled. "Laura seems to like Zac Efron."

Ross scoffed. "She just likes his acting. No big deal."

"Yeah but she's a girl. She obviously likes his face, too."

Ross rolled his eyes at this. He didn't know why it bothered him – for Laura to like Zac Efron- but it did.

Now Justin Bieber was performing.

"Why does he look like a … robot?" Rocky asked, unsure if 'Robot' was the correct word.

"I like him." Rydel said smiling.

Ross just smirked, "You like every boy you find attractive."

Rydel just smiled to herself. It was true. She loves Andrew Garfield a lot aswell.

Now Carly Rae Jepson was performing. The band thought she didn't sound great live, but it was fun to watch.

"Look, Laura's on the big screen" Rydel laughed.

"Oh, and there's Raini and Rico, too!" Riker said.

They all smiled at their friends singing and dancing to 'Call Me Maybe' and enjoyed the rest of the night.

The next day, Ross was going to Chick Fil-A with Raini, Calum, & Laura. Ross, Calum, and Laura sat in the back – Ross sat in the middle. After Raini – who was in the front- took a picture for twitter, everyone started having a conversation.

Ross turned to Laura. "So Laura… I um... saw you at the teen choice awards. WELL I mean I saw you on my TV at the awards..." Ross said nervously, rubbing his neck.

Laura laughed and nodded, "Yup. I was there."

They eventually pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car. They decided to eat inside rather than use the drive-thru.

Raini and Calum walked infront, while Ross and Laura stayed a little further back. Ross decided it was the perfect time. He grabbed Laura's wrist, stopping her from walking.

Then he whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"By the way, you looked beautiful yesterday, and you look beautiful now."

**This was just a one-shot because yesterday Laura went to the TCA and looked BEAUTIFUL. Stormie really did tweet Laura & Raini that, & the cast really did go to Chick Fil-A. –YES ROSS AND LAURA SAT NEXT TO EACH OTHER JUST LIKE LAST TIME GNKFDNGKSNNMOTMOHBMT – But as far as the conversations… Yeah, I made them up.**


End file.
